don't look her in the eyes!
by warm-hearted-girl
Summary: rosetta, a unknown thing to man has this eye thing that can kill you if you look at her. she enjoys killing others, but what happens when she finds a guy that she falls in love with? will she try to find away to help her get rid of her deadly eyes, or will she kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you lovely people. This is my first time writing on here. So I would appreciate if you left a comment for me to tell me how I did. So here it goes

Rosetta part:

"Look me in the eyes."

He shook his head. "I heard that you can kill with your eyes."

Ever since I walked into this room he had his eyes closed. I'm not terribly happy about that fact. That means he knows I can kill with my eyes. This might be a little hard to try to convince him to look at me.

"That's not true. People lie all the time." I said softly. I could tell that he was starting to open his eyes. I could tell that he was fighting the impulse to open his eyes.

"You may think that they lied, but I know that you killed them with your eyes." He said.

I need to think fast before he travels. How can I make him look at me?

I finally got an answer and I smile. I'll cry to make him open them. Guys are vulnerable to girls crying. This should possibly fail me.

"This isn't fair." I cried. "I hate it when people spread rumours about me. I've never killed anyone."

"Why are you crying?" he asked. I could see his eyes moving. Just a little further and I've got him.

"I'm crying because I've never killed anyone. People keep coming to my place and say 'stay away from her she can kill you'. No one knows how hard it is for me. I have no friends or family. I'm all alone here, just sitting here in this cold place just crying myself to sleep." I said crying some more.

"I'm sp sorry for you. I never know any of this." He said opening his eyes.

I've got him.

As soon as his eyes made contact with mine he gasped. I could see his life drain out of him. I watched as he fell to the ground.

I began to laugh. I knew it was a matter of time before he looked at me. I'm so happy I got to kill him. He would have walked away from him. No one has ever walked away from me. I am going to keep it like that.

Ok I'm done. I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you lovely people. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you are enjoying this.

100 years later:

I walked into school, where I am pretending to be a student. I can see about 10 people rushing to get to their class on time.

I walked straight into the main office. Since I'm pretending to be a student I must at least tell them I'm new here.

The girl at the desk, busy at work didn't hear me come in until I coughed to get her attention. She looked up in shock.

"I'm new here. Can you possibly hand me my schedule?" I asked. I have sunglasses on so that my eyes wouldn't kill her.

She smiled a friendly smile. "Of course. What's your name?"

"My name is Rosetta Johnston." I said. .

"Ok, I'll check and see if I can find your schedule." She said, looking through her desk.

I looked out the small window behind her desk. That's when I saw a very good looking guy. He had black hair, tight black pants and a black shirt. I couldn't believe that someone could be this good looking. I wonder what his name is.

"Rosetta, I found your schedule. Do you want me to help you find your class.?" She asked politely.

I looked back at her and smiled. "No thanks. I'll find it myself." I want to go to the guy and stop him from going to class.

I grabbed my schedule and walked out of the office. I could see the guy at a locker, talking with his friends.

As I got closer to him I could hear the richness to his voice. It sounded like nothing I've ever heard before.

"Hello. Would you mind helping me find my class?" I said with a smile. I'm going to try and flirt with him. Maybe I can get alone with him.

He looked at me and smile. "Sure. Let's see your schedule."

I gave it to him and he looked at it.

"120. That's just down there." He said pointing in the direction I just came in. "your class is on the right."

I looked in the direction he pointed to. I got him to tell me what class I was in, but I really didn't care if I went to class. I just need to be alone with him. I need to find out if I should kill him or not.

I looked back at him. "Thanks, but can you walk me there. I don't want to get lost."

He handed the schedule back to me. "I guess I could go with you." He turned to face one of his friends. "I'll meet you at lunch." He closed his locker door and walked with me.

I smiled to myself. I got him alone with me. This is really easy.

"So I didn't get your name." I said looking at him.

He smiled. "I didn't say my name, but it's Jeremy."

"That's a lovely name." I said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" he asked.

Should I tell him my true name? "My name is Rosetta."

"Wow. Know that is beautiful. May I call you Rosa?

I smiled. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Here is your class." He said, stopping by a door.

"Thanks Jeremy. You're very kind." I said smiling.

"Can I ask you something before you go to class?"

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Oh. I have a scar and I don't want people to see it." No way was I going to tell him the truth. No one knows about my problem but me and my parents.

"Oh ok. See you Rosa." He smiled and walked away.

I need to keep following this guy. No way can I let him go now.

I hope you guys like this. Keep me updated if you want me to continue.


End file.
